Quatre Got Jeans!!
by Gpilot04
Summary: You heard me!!! r+r. arigato


Quatre's Jeans

Disclaimers: If I really did own Gundam Wing, I wouldn't be writing this fic.

A/N: I don't think this is a very good fic, but I hope you enjoy it and review it.Arigato!

It was late at night and everybody was at Quatre's safe house, er mansion.Duo was playing games, Trowa was reading, and Quatre was watching Duo play games.Heero and Wufei were on a mission to destroy something.

Duo: This is boring.I beat this game gazillion times already.

Quatre: [yawns] Well there's nothing else to do.

Suddenly the doorbell rings.No one moves to get it.It rings again.

Quatre: Fine, I'll get it!

A deliveryman was outside with a package in his arm.

Deliveryman: Is there a Quatre Raberba Winner in the house?

Quatre: That would be me.

Deliveryman: Sign here and here's your package.

Quatre signs the clipboard and received his package.

Duo: What's in the box?

Quatre: I dunno.But it's from my sister.

Duo: [jokingly] Which one?

Quatre: [chuckles and opens up the box]

Duo: Well what is it already?!

Quatre: [holds out a garment that was light blue.]A pair of jeans.

Duo: What's so great about that?

Quatre: Duo, I have never worn jeans in my lifetime!

Duo: Ooookaay.Well, try them on then!

Nobody noticed Trowa who had slipped out to his room to get his camcorder.He comes out to find Duo alone.

Trowa: ……. ..…?

Duo: Uh, I don't speak Trowish, Trowa.

Trowa: …. …… -_-' 

Quatre: [peeks head around the corner and sighs] I don't think they look good on me.

Duo: [turns around to see Quatre hiding behind the corner]

_Trowa immediately starts to record._

Trowa: …. …….. '……..……'!…… …

Quatre: [blushes] Are you really gonna do that?!

Trowa: …

Duo: You speak Trowish?Creepy.What the hell did he say?!

Quatre: He said that he would record it and send it out to those places where people look for a date on videos.Like those love finding thingies.[shudders]

Duo: [looks at Trowa]Did he really say that?

Quatre: [nods] 

Duo: Wouldn't hurt to try.

Quatre: Duo!!!! [steps out of the corner to strangle Duo]

Trowa: …… ……… ….!

Quatre: Eep! [hides back in corner blushing]You're scaring me Trowa…

Duo: What he say?

Quatre: He says that I have a fine ass and if he was a girl, he would definitely….. uh, "do" me.

Duo: E-eww!!…Ooookkaaaay….Anyways, just try it for once.What are the chances of you being wanted by millions of hot chicks?I mean I'm the hot guy and most favored in the show.

Trowa: ……… …..

Duo: Whatever it means, I resent that!

Trowa: …..,……. ….!

Quatre: Fine, I'll try.Just don't mention the part of me being rich.

Trowa: …..!

Duo: Alright!

Few weeks later… 

Heero: Have anyone seen Quatre?I haven't seen him for a while.

Wufei: Yeah.Even though he is weak and weak, it feels weird without him here.

Duo: Awww.Does that mean you like weak things? 

Wufei: No!!I mean it's his house and we're living in it and he's not even around.

Duo: Whatever.Anyways, I think Quatre went off with his "friends."Right Trowa?

Trowa: …

Duo: Trowa?

Trowa: …

Duo: Answer me Trowa!

Trowa: ……!!!

Heero: Dammit Duo, he said yes three times already!

Duo: [gasp] You know Trowish too?

Heero and Trowa: -_-'

Giggles and running could be heard toward the house.It sounds like a stampede.The door flings open and Quatre is panting, locking the doors.

Quatre: Guys!Help me barricade the doors!And the windows and every single crack in this house!!Now before these ladies starts to strip me down!

Duo: Whoa!! Calm down!Where were you the past few days?And what happened?

Quatre: [glares at Duo]It's all your fault!If you haven't mentioned that told me to try it out I wouldn't be in this mess!!

Heero: Where were you the past days?

Quatre: [holding back the door]Hiding and running away from these crazy girls.

Duo: Whoa!!Quatre is a studmaster!

Wufei: I think we should help Quatre block all exits before the girls come pouring in and infest this house.

Heero: There's a reason why they call this a "safe house" Wufei.

Female voice: QUUUUUUAAAATTTTTTRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!WHERE ARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU?QUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!COME AND GET ME!!!!!!!

Heero: [pales] Holy shit!We have to block all entrances and cracks!Barricade all openings!Install metal bars on all windows NOW!!! [gets up from couch and pushes it to the door, helping Quatre]

Everybody started to push furniture to the all the doors and Trowa used some of the throwing knives and kitchen knives as bars for the windows.Duo planted bombs outside the doors and windows, just in case they try to break in .Wufei got out his katana and starts raving "INJUSTICE!!".Heero was closing the curtains around the windows and Quatre was gathering candles, canned food, water, anything for survival in the basement, which would be their "bomb shelter."

It was all dark in the basement and something scuttled by."We want Quatre!" could be heard outside.

Quatre: I never thought it would end like this.

Duo: Yeah…. you being the studmaster… taking my place…[sniffles]

Wufei: Shut up Maxwell!Our lives are more important than being a studmaster!

Quatre: All because of these stupid pants!I should take them off!

Trowa: …… !!!………!

Quatre: Oh sorry, Trowa.

Duo: What the hell did he say?

Heero and Quatre: He said, "Nani!!!!Not in here you're not!I'm not going to see you butt naked and I'm sure that no one wants to too!"

Duo: He said that?

Quatre: [nods]Well, then.I don't understand him since it's so dark in here you can't even see – 

Trowa: [turns on the flash light, room goes a little bit brighter, everything is visible]

Quatre: Oh.Well if I make you guys uncomfortable, I guess I should go change upstairs. [walks up the staircase]Uh, could someone go with me?

Heero, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo: [falls down anime-style]

Duo: I'll go.I got you into this mess.[walks with Quatre]

Even out of the dark basement, it was dark because not a single light crept through the door, windows, crack….

_ _

Duo: Hey Trowa!Throw us a flashlight!

Trowa: …….!

Duo: Hurry u – [klunk…plop.A big lump is on Duo's head and the flashlight is the cause of that]You could have at least told me!!

Quatre: He did.

Duo: -_-'

They quietly made their way to Quatre's bedroom jumping out of their skin when they heard the women were cutting down the trees to ram it against the door.

Duo: [whistles]I guess they're that desperate!Your ass must be wanted!

Quatre: Shut up and help me find my pants!

BAM!!!BAM!!BAM!! 

Duo: We better hurry.I can't find them!

Quatre: I can't find them either!What happened to them?I had a closet full of them!!

Duo: Damn!Well, just wear…… your boxers? [holds out green boxers.]

Quatre: Uh……..

Female voice: Come on ladies!!!We have to get a way in!![rampages around the house]

Quatre: I don't think that's a good idea……what about your pants?

Duo: What?!Hell no!No one touches the God of Death's pants!!!!!

Quatre: Well then what should I wear?

Duo: [thinks] I got the perfect pants no girl will want to be near.Follow me![marches off to another room downstairs.Quatre follows]

Outside… 

Girl: Harder!Only a few more hits and this door is down! [ramming down the door]On the count of three!! One…..two……..thr - ! [door swings open and Quatre steps outside] 

All girls: [gasps]…. Q-Quatre?

Duo: That's right, ladies!Quatre got a new pair of pants! [points his hands to Quatre's new pants, which were…]

Girls: [screams and runs fast so they could be away from those…]

_Back to the others…_

_ _

Heero, Wufei, and Trowa peek through the cellar window after they cleared it.

Wufei: Are those my….?! [bolts out the basement]Winner!!Don't even wear my pants!INJUSTICE!!!!!!!!!!

Back to the others….

Quatre: [turns to see Wufei waving a katana towards him] Hold it Wufei!This drove the ladies away and I'm sure that if I have to wear those jeans again, they will be crawling back.So do you want millions of "weak" onnas invading our house for years?Think about it

Wufei: [lowers sword and thinks] What about Duo's pants?

Duo: First of all, no one touches my pants but me!Second, they are black JEANS. [shows off his black jeans and butt]

Wufei: [cringes and shudders] Okay…Trowa's?

Quatre: I think we all know that Trowa wears nothing but jeans if you look closely, Wufei.

Wufei: Heero's?

Quatre and Duo: Spandex.

Wufei: Kisama!

Quatre: Besides, Wufei, it's only until I buy some more pants.

Wufei: What happened to them?

Duo: Mysteriously disappeared….

Wufei: Then let's buy them now!

Quatre: They have to be imported from Saudi Arabia.Might take a few days.

Wufei: -_-'

Duo:Let's go back to the house and clean things up.

Wufei walks in the house first and leaves Duo and Quatre outside alone.

Duo: Uh Quatre…there's something that I was meaning to ask you, but I didn't get to ask you…

Quatre: Oh?What is it?

Duo: Er, how do I say this?Why did those pants make your butt like a girly butt?

Quatre: What??!!!!

Duo: No offense, but they do..

Quatre: And you're staring at it?

Duo: What?Nonononono!!!I'm not that kind of person!I mean, or you sure they were sent for you?Hilde takes me shopping and they look like the type she'd buy.

Quatre: Hmmm…. Maybe you are right.Let's check the box.[finds the box on the couch and shakes it out.AS note falls out]

Duo: Read it.

Quatre: It says "Hi Little brother!!This is Iria and I'm in New York right now!On Earth too!!!Exciting ne?Anyways, I forgot Reina's [a/n: sister name I just made up] address and I was hoping you'd deliver it too her.It's her favorite pants in the universe so make sure she gets it.Ja ne!" [drops letter and stands mouth open]I'm.Wearing.Girl's.Pants.?.

Duo: I guess so…

Quatre: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! [kicks off pants and runs out in boxers]AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! [stops when girls smirks at him]Oh crap.AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! [runs away from girls running after him]

Duo: -_-'I'm not part of this…..

~owari~

Review or flames…I know it sucks


End file.
